


【银冲】占有欲悖论（一）：灌肠

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 灌肠√银时黑化√强制爱√人物极度ooc√
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 40





	【银冲】占有欲悖论（一）：灌肠

从未被别人造访过的隐秘穴口因异物的强行破开而刺痛起来，即便涂满滑腻的脂膏，橡胶水管依旧只能探进一小截便感受到明显的阻力。银时捏住冲田的下巴，强迫他抬起脸来，少年充斥着愤怒情绪的猩红色双眸几乎要喷出火来，纵然落到如此羞耻狼狈的姿态，冲田依旧不愿屈服，死死咬住下唇不让自己发出任何声音。  
银时温柔地舔去冲田嘴唇渗出的血珠，甜腥味萦绕在舌尖，他喜欢冲田这幅宁折不屈的倔强模样，对待敌人是如此，对待自己亦是如此。只是不知道冲田究竟是为了土方而守身如玉还是早就被土方尝了味道才这般不情不愿？不是说喜欢旦那吗？冲田所谓的“喜欢”里也包含上床吗？  
进入了些许的水管被缓慢抽出，又坚定地顶入，模仿着性交的动作，循环往复。冲田被陌生的痛感与快感折磨得快要发狂，又被银时扣住后脑深深吻住，只能无助地在银发男人强硬的怀抱里僵直着身子承受一波波无止休的热潮侵袭。逐渐适应起来的后穴恋恋不舍地嘬着管口的前端，每一次抽插都响起羞人的咕啾水声，在空寂的地下室里变得尤其清晰可闻。  
“比想象中适应得还要快呢，如果被土方君看到……嘶！”原本上扬的嘴角僵硬了片刻，很快转变为带有嘲讽意味的冷笑，银时毫不在意舌尖传来的阵阵刺痛，把水管捅得更深了些，然后拧开了水龙头的开关，满意地欣赏着冲田逐渐变得痛苦起来的神情。  
冰冷刺骨的水流源源不断地通过管道淌入脆弱狭小的穴腔，即使夹紧双腿也无法将早已深嵌进后穴的异物轻易排出，反而引起肠壁与坚硬管口更加剧烈的摩擦，快感与疼痛交织成火热的肮脏渴望，猛烈冲击着搅得一团糟的大脑，对冲田来说无疑是一场漫长的酷刑。  
“呜……”  
银时终于从那张倔强的嘴巴里听到了示弱的信号，又或许只是垂死挣扎。

不过是白费功夫而已。  
你为什么就是不懂呢？  
总一郎。  
旦那我啊，自从拥你入怀的那一刻起，就没想过要回头。

冲田感觉自己的肠道都被灌满了，冷得身体都不自主地打颤，可后穴内壁的热度却烫得吓人。断断续续的呻吟声微弱却清晰，冲田已经无法阻止忠于人体应激系统的器官所产生的最真实的生理反应，该死，在这种情况下，他竟然硬了。  
先前被剥掉了衣裤、变得赤条条的双腿间，因充血而逐渐胀大的性器正微微抬头，巨大的耻感让冲田绝望地双目紧闭，他依旧能感觉到有一道灼热异常的目光正近乎放肆地视奸着自己的身体。

而他，无处可逃。

“……拿出去！”冲田厌恶地别过脸躲闪着银时的抚摸，带着熊熊燃烧的怒火从紧锁的牙关里憋出几个单音节。他像极了绞刑架上苦苦挣扎的囚犯，而银时是那个轻易掌控自己生死和情欲的刽子手，冲田可悲地想道。在这场单方面的羞辱侵犯中最不该被挑起的欲望在此刻却肆意地膨胀开来，冲田几乎无法保持清醒的头脑进行思考了。

冲田本来对自己的耐受力很是自信，过惯了刀尖舔血的生活，对伤痛的接受程度自然要比常人高许多，但这次不一样，像被几百条毒虫啃食着本就支离破碎的理智，身体又热又痒，急需一个冲破禁锢的发泄口。  
“已经300cc了，冲田君很厉害呢！”面对冲田的极度不配合，银时不急也不恼，他摸了摸冲田的发顶，愉悦地笑了，就像真的在夸奖他一样。  
“混蛋……我叫你拿出去！”深入后穴的水管中涌出的水流更加激烈，疯狂的浇注在不断收缩的肠道内壁上，冲田感到腹部隐隐作痛，他尽力克制住酸涩的眼眶因疼痛而蓄满的泪水，即便收缩后穴也无法排除体内的异物，反而因为穴口软肉的挤压让水管进入得更加顺利。平坦的小腹已经能隐约看到微微的隆起，冲田知道银时调大了流量，一种他刚才刻意忽略的排泄欲望也愈加彰显着存在感，快要把他逼疯了。即使被银时抓住了乱蹬的小腿，冲田还是不甘示弱地用语言威胁他昔日最喜欢的万事屋旦那：“旦那你最好别给我机会……”

“什么？”

“别给我机会杀了你。”


End file.
